The Strange Abduction of Lilly Truscott
by gokemidoro138
Summary: This is a crossover between Hannah Montana, Torchwood,Angel post season five, and Godzilla post GMK
1. Chapter 1

one

_There she is._

_She's crazy, but in a beautiful way. _

_Clumsy, but cool. _

_I love the way her blonde hair glistens in the light.Oh. She's putting on a purple wig. ._

_Wait...she can't see me. Not just yet. _

_She's perfect for the plan._

_And her annoying BFF. She's got to go, celebrity or not..._

Not for the first time Captain Jack Harkness sensed a wrong in the world.

_Literally._

He'd been awakened from a fitful sleep. Except for the pterodactyl screeching, everything was quiet at the Hub. Even Ianto was gone. _God, how I miss him_. Gwen was home at her apartment with Rhys, Owen was probably, no, _definitely_ trying to pick up a one-night stand, and as for Toshiko, God only knew where she was. _If_ He existed.

Torchwood scanners showed no UFO detections.

_Obviously, something else has come through the Rift. _

But what? Not Weevils, or even Cybermen. The A.U. versions and their Earth converts had all been taken care of. The Telosian Cybermen would try two more attempts in this century, but towards its end, so it wasn't them. Besides, an earlier incarnation of the Doctor would turn up to thwart them. Jack got dressed and decided to call in his crew.

The concert went well. Hannah Montana had just performed to a sold out crowd at Hammersmith Apollo. English fans seemed even more pumped up than their Yankee counterparts. "Thank y'all for coming," Hannah said. She exited the stage and joined Lola Luftnagle in the dressing room. Roxy, Hannah's bodyguard, stood close by. She had her eye on them.

"This wig itches," Lilly Truscott bitched in a faux British accent. She started scratching her head vigorously.

"So does mine," Miley Stewart replied in her own faux Brit accent "At least we won't have to wear them for the next two days."

"Are we gonna take in the sights of London?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know," Roxy replied. "You've got to get ready for the Millenium Stadium concert at Wales."

"Aww, come on, Roxy, just a little sightseeing. Please?" Miley begged.

"Wow!

Lilly enjoyed the sights, despite the fact her enthusiasm wasn't shared by some of the locals.

"Watch where you're goin, you stupid twit!" a punker snarled. He quickly fled at the sight of Roxy.

_Most people fled at the sight of Roxy._

"See what I mean?" she chided. "If I wasn't here..."

"We get it," Miley said. She'd heard enough from Robby Ray about 'I-told-you-so'. Even though both girls were now sixteen...

"Anyway, it's time we got back," Roxy reminded the girls.

MILLENIUM STADIUM, WALES

"I don't know what all the bloody fuss is about," said the guy wearing the black leather coat. His hair was peroxide blond. "Skinny little girl with the shampoo-commercial hair becomes overnight pop sensation. It's _manufactured_!" he shouted as loud as possible. "Whatever happened to good music like the Sex Pistols?"

"Sir," said a Stadium Security woman. "You need to shut it or I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Bollocks!" Spike said with a wave of the hand.

Hannah Montana came on stage and started singing "Best of Both Worlds"._ Like she knew what living in two worlds was, not to mention the fact that you belong to neither. And what exactly am I doin' here, when I could be getting pissed? Oh, right. Bloody Cap'n Forehead said something about a Hellmouth or somethin' having opened up here. Some giant devil on the loose. Where's Godzilla when you need him?Right. __Japan__. Angel even got to see __that__. And Wolfram & Hart's Japanese Branch didn't want him around. Godzilla, that is.They were scared of him, much like the L.A. Branch had been scared of Illyria. Only G was much scarier and more ancient than a scary Old One, in spite of Angel's opinions._

By the time Hannah started singing "Life's What You Make It" Spike found himself clapping to the infectious music along with the rest of the crowd.

"Thanks, guys," Hannah said backstage. Once again, she and Lilly took off the wigs and changed clothes. Then it struck from nowhere. An anthropomorphic shape knocked Miley down and grabbed a squealing Lilly.

_Squeal all you want, little girl. You're __mine._

Roxy rushed into the room and found an almost invisible hand grabbing her by the throat, lifting her from the floor, and throwing her into the wall. Before Roxy's and Miley's eyes Lilly seemed to vanish right through the wall.

"Special Ops," Gwen Cooper said.

She, Jack, Toshiko,and Owen went backstage to where Miley Stewart and her bodyguard were.

After listening to their account, Jack said "Tosh, check CCTV."

An American with British Special Ops? And what's with the hardware on his wrist?

_Must be Interpol or something_, Miley thought. _And all with accessorizing bluetooth attachments. Anything to help find Lilly_.

Tosh was already on it, so to speak. Looking through the video, Jack noticed a somewhat familiar looking person sitting in the audience.

Turning to Security he said "Make sure no one leaves."

Spike was getting extremely pissed.

He and everyone else were being held prisoner, _like that bloke in that movie "Shadow Puppets". _Imagine his surprise when a fist found his face.

"What are _you_ still doing here?" Jack said.

"What the hell... _Angel_?"

_Not._

"Who the hell are.." Spike was punched again.

"I'll ask the questions," Captain Jack said.

"Ask this," said a newcomer. Angel punched Jack in the face, Jack returned the favor.

Spike threw a lucky punch before Gwen shot him.

Torchwood's Stun Gun had little effect.

_You stupid bitch._

Spike went 'Weevil' on Gwen. Angel attempted to stop him and both found themselves trapped in some kind of blue force field.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked Gwen.

"I'm fine. _What _the hell is he?" Noticing Angel she added "_They? _"

"She seems to be alright," Owen said. Miley hadn't suffered any major damage, and neither had Roxy.

"What about Lilly?" Miley asked. "What was that thing that..."

"We've apprehended two suspects," Gwen said.

"_Apprehended_," Jack teased. "Why can't you say caught?"

"Well?" Roxy said.

"We have two suspects," Jack continued. Turning to his team he said "As for Lilly, make the necessary arrangements in case worse comes to pass."

"Just _what_ does that mean?" Roxy asked. She was rapidly losing her patience with these "Special Ops" people.

"It means that your friend may have become a statistic, " Owen said. Under his breath he muttered "Not if I can help it."

"Is there anything we can do?" Miley asked.

"Nothing, for the moment," Jack said. "Including no contact with her parents."

"Why not?" Miley asked. Roxy rose from her seat and got right up in Jack's face.

"Lissen here, trenchcoat man, those girls are under my care. I'm responsible for them and you won't let us call her parents?"

"Until we find out what happened to Lilly, you're not contacting anyone. That could put her in further danger."

"Danger from what?" Roxy asked. _What, and not who, was right._

That was the precise question nagging at Captain Jack Harkness. Time for some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

two

Lillian Truscott was suspended in what seemed to be burning darkness.

_Don't think about it, don't think about it..._

Too late.

Whatever it was, it now held her captive. Lilly was now naked.

Naked and ashamed. She covered her exposed areas with her arms. Except for the poodle-shaped birthmark on her butt.

_Am I in hell? I've been a good girl, for the most part._

_No._

_Yes, I have._

_No.__ Dirty little girl with naughty secrets. Must be __punished_

_No!_

_Living the lie. Liar. Liar!_

An irritated Angel and Spike found themselves in a holding cell.

"Look, I don't know why he started hittin' me, acting like I went all denim demon on his arse or somethin'..."

"He acts like he knows you, Spike."

"I guess so, you git! Three guesses who's bagged and tagged us."

"The Initiative? Spike, they've been disbanded."

"That's what they _want _you to think. They've obviously gone worldwide, probably got UN funding or somethin'. Why don't we ask _him_?"

A Weevil.

"Wonder what kind of demon he is?" Angel said.

"An ugly one," Spike said.

"Well, what are they?" Captain Jack asked. 'They' were being scanned by Torchwood's high tech computers. "Human-Weevil hybrid?"

The scans said something else entirely.

"More like human-haemovore," Tosh said, looking up.

"Haemovores? Haven't heard much out of them since the last decade," Jack said.

"There was a documented case during the war."

"Well, maybe that explains their present condition," Tosh said. "Look at their temperature signatures".

Jack's eyes widened.

"Room temperature. They're not haemovores."

"I said they were more like, not exactly like," Tosh said.

"You mean vampires," Gwen said.

"Oh, state the obvious," Owen said.

"And here's the rest of our happy family," Jack said. "Did you retcon the situation?" he asked Owen.

"Six ounce dosage for the Stewart girl and an elephant tranq amount for that bodyguard," Owen lied.

"Oh, the missing girl's mother called," Gwen said. "She and the Stewart girl's father are on their way over here."

"Damn," Jack said.

"That complicates things?" Gwen said.

"What do you think?" Jack replied hastily. "Tosh, play back our 'guests' conversation."

Tosh hit a series of keystrokes.

_"I guess so, you git! Three guesses who's bagged and tagged us." _

_"The Initiative? Spike, they've been disbanded."_

_"That's what they want you to think. "_

"Search parameters for The Initiative."

Tosh did just that. To their surprise a lot of info accessed.

There were files on both their captives, dating back hundreds of years. And some blonde haired woman called The Slayer. The worldwide law firm Wolfram & Hart. All connected.

"We've got the wrong guys," Jack said, heading for the holding area.

"Wait a minute," Gwen said. "You're gonna turn them _loose_? Vampires?"

"They may be able to help," Jack said. "They're here, for a reason. I don't know what reason, but they might be able to find that Truscott girl. Gwen, I don't accept the fact they're flesh and blood demons, in spite of what we've just read, but we need them, for the moment."

"Jack!" Tosh called. "Come here!"

"What is it?"

"That signature. I've located a point of origin."

"Gwen, see if you can persuade our guests to help us," Jack said.

_Great,_ Gwen thought. _Those two are likely to drain me dry. _

"Here are the two girls prior to the Hannah Montana concert at Hammersmith," Tosh said. CCTV showed them laughing, and Lilly's over-enthusiasm.

"Lively one, isn't she?" Owen said.

"Now take a look at this," Tosh continued.

An almost transparent shape stalked the girls.

"Don't tell me it's celebrity stalker gas from space," Owen said.

"Not gas," Tosh said. "This life form registers as inconclusive."

"I'm not surprised," Jack muttered.

"Who are you?" Lilly shouted.

_Silence._

"What do you want with me?"

_More silence._

"I'm not scared of you!" Lilly shouted defiantly.

_Still more silence. _The kind that crept under your skin, toyed with your nerves,

gradually building to prolonged agony.

_I'm in hell._

Lilly began sobbing.

Not because of where she was, but because of the growing realization that she'd never see her parents, or her dog Thor, or Miley, again.

Miley. She loved her dearly. The sister she'd always wanted. Sometimes she wondered if her love went further than that. Hopelessness finally settled in.

Then she _really_ cried.

And in the background, a sinister laugh track.


	3. Chapter 3

three

Robby Ray Stewart and Heather Truscott had arrived at Cardiff International Airport.

At the Express by Holiday Inn, they met up with Miley and Roxy, who had given them all the information they could. They could hardly believe what they'd just heard.

"Some kind of _monster's_ got hold of my daughter?" Heather said angrily.

Turning to Robby Ray she said "So _this _is what I get for letting Lilly and myself go along with this Hannah Montana charade. Maybe this needs to stop."

"It's not Daddy's fault," Miley said. "It's mine, so back off."

"I agree, it is _your_ fault. Now I'll never see Lilly again!"

Heather slapped Miley.

"Whoa, Nellie," Robby Ray said, stepping in between them. "No one goes a' hittin' on my little girl."

"Daddy, I can take care of myself," Miley said.

"If you wanna slap on somebody, come slap on _me_," Roxy said. She got between Robby Ray and Heather.

Her stern gaze made Heather back off.

"Miley's not to blame," Roxy continued. "You can blame _me_ for Lilly's abductin'. Those girls' are supposed to be under my care." Putting a supportive arm around Heather, Roxy added "Britain's Special Ops team is doin' everything they can to find her. They even got two suspects captured."

"Where are they jailed at?" Heather said, still out for blood.

"We don't know," Miley said. "We called the police asking for information and all they said was either 'we're working on it' or 'we're not able to give out that information'."

"Maybe I can," said someone familiar to Miley and Roxy.

"I _still_ don't believe it," Gwen said.

She'd seen the scan results, heard it from Angel and Spike's own mouths.

Vampires.

Gwen sat down next to Spike. Spike started to look at her in a way reserved for Harmony.

"I have a boyfriend," Gwen said. "Besides, I'm not into necroerotica."

"You didn't come down here to discuss your sex life," Angel said.

"We need your help," Gwen said.

"Ha! I knew you'd get around to that!" Spike said overdramatically.

"You were at the concert. You must've had a reason for being there," Gwen continued.

"I like good music...wait a bloody minnit, I'm not into little girls, if that's what you're thinkin'."

_Best not to discuss what I did before I went and got me a soul._

"She's not so little," Gwen said. "She's almost seventeen."

"What's her name?" Angel asked.

"Lillian Truscott, goes by Lilly. Personal aide to Hannah Montana. She was kidnapped...by some sort of entity." Angel looked at some photos.

"Why can't you lot say 'monster'?" Spike said.

"Okay, monster. There, I said it."

"See? That's not such a dirty word," Spike continued.

"Spike, shut up," Angel said.

Turning to Angel Gwen said "Thank you."

"Gwen, you'd better get up here," Jack called. He sounded pissed off.

Turning back to Angel and Spike, Gwen asked "Are you guys coming or not?"

"We've found a possible lead to _when_ your friend was being stalked," Owen Harper said. "You two and her toured London a few days ago, right?"

Miley and Roxy nodded.

"We've examined the closed-circuit camera feeds of the areas you visited. Lilly's..._captor_ turned up on a couple of them."

"Still doesn't explain the _why_," Heather said.

"We're trying to ascertain that ourselves. Her captor is ..."

"Some kind of alien?" Robby Ray asked.

"I was going to say 'of extraterrestrial origin'," Owen continued.

"One more thing." It was Roxy's turn to ask questions.

"Why did you give both of us a stimulant? I can understand Miley, but Roxy needs no..."

"Procedural precautionary measures," Owen continued.

"Which you didn't follow completely."

Owen turned to see Jack, Gwen, Tosh, Angel, and Spike entering the hotel lobby. The latter two came in with now-smoking blankets pulled over their heads.

"The next time I give you an order..." Jack said.

"To hell with orders!" Owen said defiantly. He knew that administering _retcon _wouldn't help if either Miley or Roxy focused on one thing, and Roxy sure looked like she could.

"You can't just expect me to cover all this shit up. That's Ianto's job. These people have a right to know."

Spike was grinning at the conflict.

"Little ponce has balls," he said.

"Stop enjoying this," Angel said.

"Know _what_?" Robby Ray said.

"What I've just told you," Owen said. "And that's all I can tell. Sorry."

Jack turned to Heather and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if we've offended you. We're doing everything we can. That's why I need you to be patient with us. All of you."

Toshiko held a device like those tricorders from Star Trek.

"Jack, that field's become active again."

"Where?"

"The same area in London where Lilly and..?"

"Miley," Miley said.

"...Miley were."

"Okay," Jack said. "I don't normally like the idea of bringing in civilians, but Miley, I'll need you to retrace everything you and Lilly did, just in case we've missed something. Mr. Stewart, you need to come, since you're Miley's father."

Robby Ray nodded.

Turning back to Heather, Jack said "Ms.Truscott, to show that we're not total assholes, I'm gonna let you come along with us."

"Like I'm gonna give you a choice," Heather said.

"Gwen, you're with us; Toshiko, you and Angel return to the Hub and see if you can get a better fix on that field; Roxy, you can team up with Owen and...Spike... and go back to the Stadium, in case we've missed something."

Owen and Spike looked at each other disgustedly.

Miley had retraced her and Lilly's steps for the umpteenth time, it seemed. She was getting tired. Gwen held Tosh's scanner. Jack read out the readings over his earpiece.

"Tosh?"

"Go ahead, Jack."

"That field seems to originate from the sewers."

Tosh and Angel were looking at Tosh's monitor. Angel almost jumped at the sound of a shriek.

"Pterodactyl," Tosh said.

"Pteranodon," Angel said. "Came through... the Rift, you call it?"

"Apparently."

Angel seemed broody, Tosh thought. _Like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders._

"We're going down," Jack said. Turning to Gwen he said "You and Miley stay here, in case we need more assistance."

Miley was about to protest when Robby Ray said "It'll be all right, bud. Miss Cooper'll take good care of you, right?"

Gwen assured him she would.

"Be careful, Daddy." Miley kissed his cheek.

"Here we go," Jack said.

"Phew! It sure stinks down here," Heather complained.

"Signal's gettin' stronger," Robby Ray noticed.

_No, little girl. No struggling. Give in._

"Shut up!" Lilly screamed.

_You will be one of us. Your friends, your family will follow._

"Who are you?" Lilly asked. The now myriad of voices was unnerving her even more.

_Silence. _

That figures.

"No matter how hard, I will get out of here, see my family, and my friends again," Lilly said.

"I don't see anything here that could help," Spike groaned. "We've gone over this bloody area with a fine-tooth comb." Seeing Stadium management staring at the smoldering blanket and the smoke rising off him, Spike added "I've got a serious skin condition."

Then Spike saw it.

A glimpse of a young blonde-haired girl, naked, scared, crying, yet trying to be brave.

Spike nudged Owen. He saw it too. Owen's fists clenched, his face flushed red with anger. Then the glimpse went almost as quickly as it came.

"Just what is she to you, mate?" Spike asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Owen replied.

"Try me."

"All right, I knew someone like Lilly once. Someone who was brutalised by something equally as inhuman as what took her. I saw it happen, and there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it."

Spike understood. He remembered what had happened to Fred, how Illyria took possession of her body, the helplessness...

"Better check with Captain Jackass," Spike said. He hadn't forgiven Jack for beating the crap out of him.

"Jack? Owen. We've had a visual confirmation here."

"Are you sure?" Jack was sceptical.

"I saw it first, you stupid git," Spike said.

"The energy field must be symbiotic with the Rift," Tosh said. "Somehow, a signature must be manifesting itself in the Stadium."

"Makes sense," Angel said.

"We're going to move in closer," Jack said.

"Somebody else's down here," Robby Ray said. He could hear movement.

"Lilly!" Heather said. She ran down a tunnel.

"Come back!" Jack shouted.

"Uh, I don't think that's Lilly," Robby Ray said. He could see a shape ahead.

Heather turned around and screamed. Robby Ray was right. It wasn't Lilly. Correction: _they_ weren't Lilly.

They were the remnants of an invasion force, once human, now Human.2.

"Cybermen," Jack said...


	4. Chapter 4

four

Opaque darkness.

Lilly could see swirling mists, not unlike the fog machines that was part of Hannah Montana's stage show.

In the mists, she could see what looked like various peoples from various ethnic backgrounds.

"Hey!" Lilly shouted. "I need help! How do I get outta here?"

_They can't help you, Lillian. No one can._

Then all the people screamed in unison, as if part of a single organism.

"You will remain still," a Cyberman said in its electronically modulated voice.

"Do as he says," Jack told Robby Ray and Heather.

"I imagine you're going to upgrade us," Jack said.

No time for swashbuckling heroics.

"Upgrade us?" Heather said. Then the realization hit her.

"What have you've done to Lilly..."

The Cyberleader ignored her.

Robby Ray restrained her. "I don't think she's here."

"No need," the Cyberleader said, to Jack's shock and in confirmation of Robby's statement. "We have sufficient numbers."

A panel opened up revealing a good number of dormant Cybermen.

The _wrong_ Cybermen.

They were the ones from the parallel Earth. The ones doing the talking were obviously 'originals'.

Telosians.

Instead of the Cybus Industries Logo on their chest unit they had a more complex mechanism.

"You're from the _future_," Jack realized.

"You have knowledge of the Cyber Race? Logical conclusion: you have either encountered us before or you are associated with the Doctor."

_Bit of both._

Inside a strange visual device, the images of a small man wearing a tan coat and a young girl wearing a bomber jacket appeared. The Seventh Doctor and his companion Ace.

"I've never seen _them_ before," Jack said.

"Yet you know the Doctor."

"I've met him on occasion.What's that to you? He's not here."

"Unfortunately for you and your companions," Cyberleader said.

"Never mind us.What do you want with _them_?" Jack asked in reference to the Parallel Earth Cybermen.

"They possess immunity to a weakness inherent in us. Where they came from is irrelevant; they will be augmented to serve our cause."

"Let me guess; return to the 26th century and replenish your forces," Jack said.

Cyberleader bore down on Jack. "This is proof."

"Proof of what?"

"That you have a rudimentary knowledge of time travel."

"Won't do any good," Jack said. "I'm stuck here."

"That still will not save you. We know about the Rift." Cyberleader motioned to a device. "With this we can open up the Rift and gain access to the other Earth. It will be the new Telos. Our forces _will_ grow in strength. The Cyber Race will spread across _two_ universes."

"So this is the cure for your weakness?" Jack asked.

"What weakness?" Heather asked.

"They're allergic to _gold_," Jack said, face-to-face with the Cyberleader.

"What?" Robby Ray said.

"Perfect non-corrosive metal. Interferes with their respiratory replacements."

"Just how do you know all this?" Heather asked.

Jack said nothing; he was pressing some kind of contraption on his left wrist.

Tosh and Angel had to settle for audio. No CCTV in the tunnels.

They listened intently as Jack spoke with their 'hosts'.

Gwen and Miley could hear everything too.

"What's Cybermen?" Miley asked.

Gwen looked at her. The American Government successfully retconned its people into forgetting what the world governments referred to as Doomsday. Other nations were having a little more difficulty.

"Something nasty."

"But my dad's down there! So are Lilly's mom and your boss."

Gwen noticed another reading on the monitor inside the SUV.

"Tosh! Are you picking this up?" Gwen said.

"Yeah, it's strong. Not alien; I can't tell what it is."

"Any way you can amplify this?" Angel asked.

"Not without difficulty," Tosh said. Ianto joined the pair.

"They're still down there?" Ianto asked.

"In sewers teeming with Cybermen," Tosh replied.

Ianto's face fell; memories of the Battle of Canary Wharf and its subsequent consequences flashbacked through his mind.

Suddenly, all communications went off.

"Leader," said a Cyberlieutenant. "All transmissions have been terminated." His, or its voice was somewhat higher in contrast to the low octave tone of the Leader's.

"This is _your_ doing," the Cyberleader said, turning to Jack.

"That's not all," Jack said. He touched his wrist device again.

Now was the time for swashbuckling heroics.

The Cybermen's equipment flickered; the disturbance was enough to cause one of them to drop its weapon, (later described by Jack as a 'rapid-fire photon rifle') which Robby Ray instantly picked up.

"Get back to the surface, now!" Jack said. With Heather between him and Robby Ray, they did just that.

"Daddy!" Miley said. She ran to hug him. Then she noticed the gun.

"Get back, darlin', those Cyberthings aren't far behind."

As if on cue with his words, the Cybermen emerged from the sewers.

"Aim for their chest units!" Jack said. Robby Ray fired and a Cyberman crumpled to the ground, screaming in its modulated voice.

Jack went to the back of the SUV and produced a couple of exotic looking guns.

"Give me one of them," Heather demanded. She wasn't quite convinced that the Cybermen hadn't captured Lilly.

"Sorry, not for civilian use." He gave the other one to Gwen.

"Let's see how these work on the originals," Jack said. Gwen fired, and the Cyberman twirled about as energy arcs danced across its cybernetic frame. It fell to the ground.

Jack didn't have so much luck. Like the Borg from Star Trek TNG, the other Cybermen adapted to the weaponry.

_Okay,_ Jack thought.

"Your weapons are useless," The Cyberleader intoned. "Put them down or the girl will die."

One of them had Miley.

One by one Jack, Gwen, and Robby Ray laid down their arms. Cybermen completely surrounded them.

"A futile attempt," The Cyberleader continued. "As you can see, we have completely adapted to your weapons."

"Adapt to _this_," said a female voice.


	5. Chapter 5

five

"So what's with you and Seeley Booth?" Owen asked.

"Me an' Angel..." Spike started. "Well, we go back a _long_ way, and believe me, it ain't all that pleasant. What about your boss? Looks to be a bit of a poofter."

"That's his business," Owen said.

"You two gonna keep up this jibberjawin' or what?" Roxy asked. These two would be great on some kind of police drama. She could see it now: Law & Order: Supernatural Investigators Division.

"Have you found anything yet?" Stadium Security Woman asked. She, like Roxy, was getting tired of Owen's 'Johnny' and Spike's 'Sid'.

"We're workin' on it," Owen said. "Jack? Tosh?" he called.

No response.

"Bloody hell. Communication's on the blink."

"Still no contact," Tosh said.

It'd been at least an hour since Jack's transmission went dead. Tosh decided to focus her attention on something else.

"What _is_ that thing?" Angel asked.

Inside a vast tank was something...alive. Beating, pulsating , with a malevolent life of its own. Pterodactyl screeched intensely. Whatever was in this tank was even agitating it.

The odd thing about this was that it was strangely familiar to Angel.

"Just...something we acquired through foreign channels," Tosh said. "They wanted us to conduct a study."

"Any word from your doctor, that bodyguard, or Spike?" Angel asked.

"None. For all we know, they could've went straight to London. Too bad interference's messed with CCTV, or we'd have had a visual by now."

Lilly could see familiar looking surroundings. The Stadium. She's hadn't left after all. And she could see more people. A Billy Idol lookalike wearing a long leather duster, another thin man wearing a short leather jacket, in contrast to Billy Wannabe's, and Roxy!

"Roxy! I'm here! Help! HELP!"

No one saw her. Good in a way, since she was still naked.

"Did you hear that?" Roxy said.

"Didn't hear a thing," Owen said.

"Roxy hears everything," Roxy said. "There. That's Lilly's voice."

Roxy also had the privilege of hearing another voice. A man.

_Go ahead, call them._

_Just enough to give you hope, then I'll drag you back down. I'll take them along with you._

"What do you want?" Lilly said.

_Revenge._

"But I haven't done...Oh."

She could see Spike clearer than the others.

"That's strange," Roxy said. "There's someone else here. Lilly's kidnapper."

"Lilly! Can you hear me?" Roxy said.

"Yes! Yes, I can hear you. The guy that took me's here. He's dressed like some kind of old fashioned..."

_No, you don't._

Everything went blank.

"I could just see her talkin'," Roxy said.

"Did you see the man who took her?" Owen asked.

"Just a glimpse. He looked like he was wearin' prissy clothes, like you people used to wear hundreds of years ago."

Owen and Spike looked at each other.

Prissy clothes?

Lilly couldn't see them or her captor any more.

Everything had faded to black.

Now she could see people running scared, like little ants scurrying from the flames.

The flames _came from her mouth_.

The more people died, the more they became a part of her.

She could also see prehistoric times. Nothing like those Walking With Dinosaurs shows.

_Pure hell on Earth._

What was going on here?

"Adapt to _this_," said a female figure. She was around the same size as Miley, but dressed in a unique leather outfit that seemed to be part of her, rather than just a kinky outfit. Her hair was streaked with blue, and her skin seemed dead, yet alive.

It was her eyes that said it all.

She tore into the Cyberleader literally. The other Cybermen opened fire on her; the blasts were the equivalent of mosquito bites without the disease. All Jack, Gwen, Miley, Robby Ray and Heather could do was stand there in awe as the Cybermen joined their leader.

_So much for the new Telos._

Illyria stood there, apparently enjoying the carnage she'd just created.

"Hold it right there," Jack said, retrieving his firearm.

"I just saved you," Illyria said.

"What kind of alien are you?" Gwen asked.

"Alien? I am Illyria, god-king of the Primordium," Illyria said.

_You should be bowing before me, you ungrateful fools._

_Oh, boy, just what we need , __another__ nutcase, _Heather thought.

"Bud, are you..." Robby Ray began.

"I'm okay, Daddy," Miley said. "Shaken up, but okay."

"Let's get you guys outta here," Gwen said. "Jack?"

"Sure," Jack said. No need to drag the Stewarts and Ms. Truscott into further danger.

"CCTV's back," Tosh said. "Jack, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, but we've had a run in with some interesting party guests, and one party crasher. Angel, this _lady _wouldn't happen to be associated with you, would she?"

Angel could see dead Cybermen, Torchwood personnel and ccompanying Americans departing, and one ex-god-king.

"What if she is?"

"I'm grateful you informed her of our position. Next time, let me know where all of your team..."

"I don't take orders from you or anyone in your organization," Angel said defiantly. Tosh looked at him in awe. Here was one guy, sorry about that, vampire, who had the balls to stand up to Captain Jack Harkness.

Even Ianto took notice. He'd brought coffee, as usual.

"I'm only here to help find Lilly," Angel said. "When that's done, we're outta here."

"You're here _because of the Rift_," Jack said.

_How the hell did he know?_

Angel, like Spike, didn't like the man _at all_. The background noise suddenly became more audible.

"Tosh, why's our pet screaming like a banshee?"

_He was waiting for the right moment._

_He'd waited two million years to reclaim his world; only to be thwarted by lesser beings either descended from apes or claiming to be gods. The world had belonged to him and his kind, until the day that the Destroyer of All Life descended from space and fed upon his subjects. He'd been forced into stasis following the ensuing chaos, while his brethren went extinct. When the hairless apes had played with the fires of the gods, he'd been resurrected, but he wasn't alone. The disembodied spirits of the conflict that caused his resurrection now resided within him. All urging, all motivating him to carry out their rage. Now there was one, an insignificant female, as far as he was concerned, who didn't quite merge with the others. Her soul wouldn't sell itself to him, and the conglomerate purpose. He could even sense the presence of one from his world. Then there was the __other__. The Dark Soul._

The Torchwood Hub was about to face its greatest threat yet.


End file.
